tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:Nobody
200px|right|O símbolo da Organization XIII e dos Nobodies Um Nobody (ノーバディ Nōbadi) é o que resta de todos aqueles que perderam seus corações para as Trevas. Os primeiros Nobodies genéricos são vistos em Kingdom Hearts II; embora Xemnas apareceu antes em Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, mas era desconhecido, que ele era um Nobody. Eles são feitos de corpo e alma. Dependendo de como forte seus corações humanos eram, o corpo e a alma vai assumir uma forma humana ou monstruoso. Todos os tipos Nobodies têm o nome de classes da série Final Fantasy, com exceção de Dusks, Creepers, Twillight Thorn e vários que lutaram com a Gummi Ship. O emblema do Nobody, lembra um coração de cabeça para baixo que se estilhaçou. Origina-se das memórias do Terra do símbolo "Terra's Mark", que são herdados em Xemnas. Também está presente na Keyblade Armor do Master Xehanort. Natureza Nobodies nascem quando um coração é engolido pelas trevas e se torna um Heartless. Eles são as peças restantes deixados para trás pelo coração: o corpo, dando uma forma ao Nobody, e a alma, dando a vida e identidade ao Nobody. No entanto, apenas aqueles com uma forte vontade, como Sora, são realmente capazes de continuar como Nobodies. Aqueles com as vontades mais fortes conseguem reter formas humanas (em circunstâncias especiais, ás vezes o Nobody é formado com algumas pequenas mudanças na sua aparência), enquanto o resto possuem aparência humanoide malformada e um pouco monstruosa, exemplos de Nobodies como esses são Creeper e Dusk. Portanto, quanto mais humanoide for o Nobody, mais forte a sua vontade. Este é o oposto da natureza do Heartless, cuja a forma é mais monstruosa quanto mais trevas existirem no coração, embora possa manter a forma humana, caso se entregue para a escuridão em boa vontade, como Ansem fez. Nobodies, principalmente aqueles que mantém sua aparência humana, mostraram-se ser nada menos que a própria pessoa que perdeu seu coração, mantendo sua identidade mesmo como Nobody. Mas existem casos especiais como Roxas, Naminé e Cyrille que são "pessoas" diferentes de seus originais e coexistindo com eles. Todos os Nobodies desaparecem do Realm of Light após sua criação com a perda de um coração e a criação de um Heartless. Eles nascem em um mundo entre os Reinos da Luz e das Trevas, como Twilight Town ou Castle Oblivion. No entanto, por causa disso e da sua falta de corações, eles são evitados por ambas Luz e Trevas, e realmente não existem. Por causa de seus corações perdidos, Nobodies dizem ser incapazes de sentir emoções. Alguns Nobodies humanóides fingem possuir emoções, enganando os outros, bem como a si mesmos. Por outro lado, Nobodies conseguem manter suas memórias de suas vidas anteriores, mas Nobodies incomuns podem ter falta das memórias do que costumavam ser. Através destas memórias, Nobodies são capazes de lembrar de como era ter emoções, permitindo assim a reagir adequadamente a situações específicas. Apesar de sua falta de emoções, Nobodies são capazes de pensar por si mesmos e ataque com o planejamento definido (em oposição aos Heartless, que são irracionais e e agindo com um puro instinto animal). Nobodies também parecem ser capazes de experimentar as sensações físicas, como dor, como eles reagem negativamente a tomar dano. Embora nunca tenha sido confirmado, os acontecimentos da Batalha dos 1000 Heartless, deixa implícito que Nobodies são mais fortes que Heartless, uma vez que os Nobodies foram capazes de facilmente dominar o Heartless. No mínimo, eles são tão poderosos quanto, e o fato de que eles são muito mais inteligentes do que os Heartless só aumenta a ameaça que eles representam. No entanto, parece que Nobodies incomuns (como Roxas, Naminé e Cyrille) possuem verdadeiras emoções. Roxas, Naminé e Cyrille nasceram sem quaisquer memórias de suas vidas passadas, devido à natureza incomum de seus nascimentos, e, portanto, não tinha qualquer base para fingir emoções. Além disso, eles conviveram com seus originais (Sora, o Keyblade Wielder do Reino da Luz, Kairi, uma Princess of Heart, Lina, a Angel of Light, respectivamente) e possuem a metade de sua essência dentro deles, tornando-os mais humanos do que outros Nobodies. Apesar de Axel nega a idéia de sentir emoções, ele compartilha um vínculo com Roxas e afirma que Roxas faz ele "quase sentir que ele tem um coração" e atuou em seus sentimentos de amizade inúmeras vezes. Quando derrotado, Nobodies são arrastados para as trevas; no entanto, quando tanto o Heartless quanto o Nobody de uma pessoa são derrotados, essa pessoa é restaurada à sua forma original, completa, com suas memórias de seu tempo como um Nobody intacta. Lea, Ienzo, Dilan, e Aeleus todos retornam às suas formas humanas, depois que seus Nobodies foram derrotados; presumivelmente seus Heartless haviam sido derrotados em um ponto anterior. Implica-se mais de uma vez que os Nobodies de classe alta podem ser reduzidos a uma classificação mais baixa. Alguns membros da Organization XIII consideram ser transformado em um Dusk como uma medida disciplinar implícita. É revelado mais tarde que Nobodies realmente podem cultivar novos corações e desenvolver emoções por conta própria ao longo do tempo, como foi o caso com Roxas, Axel, Naminé e Cyrille, mas Xemnas e Xigbar manteve deliberadamente os outros membros da Organização sem saber sobre isso como parte dos planos do Master Xehanort. Nobodies especiais podem acabar apresentando habilidades especiais, como a habilidade de manipulação de memória de Naminé e a natureza imperfeita de uma Angel of Light de Cyrille. Nunca foi realmente provado que um Rei dos Desenhos não pode ter um Nobody, porem, devido ao fato dele não poder obter um Heartless, ele provavelmente não pode obter um Nobody pela falta de um dos requisitos para tal. Replica Uma Replica (レプリカ Repurika) é uma cópia artificial de outro ser, e um tipo especial de Nobody. A primeira réplica visao (embora não o primeiro produzida) na série é Riku-Replica em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Outra Replica que é apresentada mais tarde é Xion, Experiência No. i no Replica Program da Organização. Replicas, também conhecidos como "marionetes" ou "clones" por alguns outros personagens, são cópias sintéticas de outras pessoas. Embora o método exato de como criam tais réplicas é desconhecido, eles têm-se mostrado capaz de ser criado a partir de materiais diferentes. Riku-Replica foi criado usando dados coletados por Vexen de sua luta com o Riku real. Ele acreditava que ele era o verdadeiro Riku devido à manipulação de memórias de Naminé. Xion, uma réplica imperfeita de Roxas, foi feita por Xemnas a partir das memórias de Sora. Xion era tão diferente de Roxas, porque as memórias do qual ela foi feita a fez tomar a aparência física da memória mais importante e mais forte de Sora: Kairi. Réplicas, como Nobodies, desaparecem na escuridão depois de serem derrotados. Xion, no entanto, foi absorvida por Roxas, por isso ela continua a viver dentro dele, e dentro de Sora. A maioria das réplicas tem uma natureza estoica, misteriosa e muito raramente dão respostas diretas. Além disso, uma característica partilhada por todas as réplicas mostradas em qualquer versão da série é que eles são muitos sensíveis sobre o fato de que eles são cópias. Riku-Replica, ao saber que ele era uma réplica, constantemente se refere a si mesmo como "falso" e tornou-se obcecado com a tentativa de se tornar um ser diferente de Riku. Mesmo Xion refere-se a si mesma como uma "fantoche" depois que ela descobre sobre sua existência. Réplicas parecem ter algumas habilidades únicas. Réplicas parecem ser capazes de lutar assim que eles são criados, e não a necessidade de aprender técnicas de combate ou tornar-se mais forte. Este é provavelmente um traço transmitido da pessoa que eles foram criados. A habilidade mais importante da Replicas é ter a capacidade de absorver a força vital de outros seres, aumentando o poder total da réplica e permitindo-lhes utilizar quaisquer habilidades únicas que o ser absorvido pode ter tido. Na verdade, a principal razão para a criação de Xion era para ela absorver Roxas e tornar-se "o novo Sora", assim evitando para sempre que o Sora real desperte de seu sono. Além disso, Riku-Replica absorve a energia de Zexion em Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, algo que foi incentivado por Axel. Isso fez Riku-Replica obter mais poder. Lista de Nobodies Organization XIII Xemnas_KHD.png|Xemnas Xigbar_KHD.png|Xigbar Xaldin_KHD.png|Xaldin Vexen_KHD.png|Vexen Lexaeus_KHD.png|Lexaeus Zexion_KHD.png|Zexion Saïx_KHD.png|Saïx Axel_KHD.png|Axel Demyx_KHD.png|Demyx Luxord_KHD.png|Luxord Marluxia_KHD.png|Marluxia Larxene_KHD.png|Larxene Roxas_(Oathkeeper_and_Oblivion)_KHII.png|Roxas Replicas Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KH.png|Riku Replica Xion_KHD.png|Xion Special Nobodies Naminé_KHII.png|Naminé (e Data-Naminé) Cyrille.jpeg|Cyrille Anti-Saïx_KHD.png|Anti-Saïx Data-Roxas_KHREC.png|Data-Roxas Vexen's_Absent_Silhouette_KHIIFM.png|Vexen's Absent Silhouette Lexaeus's_Absent_Silhouette_KHIIFM.png|Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette Zexion's_Absent_Silhouette_KHIIFM.png|Zexion's Absent Silhouette Marluxia's_Absent_Silhouette_KHIIFM.png|Zexion's Absent Silhouette Larxene's_Absent_Silhouette_KHIIFM.png|Larxene's Absent Silhouette Lower Nobodies * Veja mais aqui. Categoria:Raças